1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine mounting structure for reducing vibration, and more particularly, to an engine mounting structure for reducing vibration during idle vibrations via the engine mounts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With an increase in a demand for compact vehicles, the size of an engine has become smaller and as such vehicles in which a 3-cylinder engine is mounted therein have become increasingly popular. However, currently, 3-cylinder engines have some drawbacks compared to a typical 4-cylinder engine due to the amount of vibration they produce. In connection with this, the greatest weakness in view of noise vibration harness (NVH) of the 3-cylinder engine is idle vibration, which is caused by exciting force by pitch and yaw moments corresponding to vibration components of the engine as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B.
Generally, in most of the 3-cylinder engines, since the pitch and yaw moments are coupled to each other by 50%, an engine mount needs to be designed differently to cope with the above-mentioned additional exciting force in addition to a roll moment, which is an existing main vibration component.
Although some engine mounts for reducing vibration and noise generated by the engine have been developed, a significant amount of vibration is still generated in yaw and roll moments at the time of idle vibration to deteriorate NVH performance of the vehicle, such that salability and driving performance of the vehicle is also deteriorated as a result of the vehicles lack-luster NVH performance.